Drink a Beer
by sjt1988
Summary: Ron remembers the times that Harry and he drank beer together.


Ron looked at his wife of twenty-six years. She was drinking a cup of tea with her morning toast. To Ron she was still beautiful after all these years and two kids. It brought a smile to his to still think that she wanted him after all these years.

"What?" Hermione looked up from the report she was reading.

"Nothing, just thinking how beautiful you are," Ron gave her his famous half smile that still made Hermione blushed.

"Ron," She laughed.

"Are Rose and Hugo still coming over for dinner tonight?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, Hugo said he had some news for us."

"You think that he asked Emily to marry him." Ron smiled.

Hermione was about to say something when two owls flew in the window. They landed on the table. One had Hermione name on it and the other had Ron's name on it. Ron took the one that said his name on it. It looked formal with his name and title on it. Ronald B. Weasley, Assistant Head Auror. He opened it.

Mr. Weasley,

We are sadly to inform you that Head Auror Harry Potter was killed in training mission. You are temporally Head Auror until farther notice.

The Ministry of Magic.

Ron had to read the letter a couple of times before it sunk in. His best friend was gone. Harry had taken Year Two on a night training mission. It was simple training exercise. He was to see him in morning before he went home to sleep. He couldn't think about.

He stood up real quickly. Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Ron," She said his name. He walked out of the backdoor and apparated away.

He came to the pub that was at Ottery St. Catchpole. He went in and Henry the bartender saw him. The man smiled at him. "The usual, Mr. Weasley."

All Ron could do was nod because he couldn't tell him he only needed one beer to go. Henry put two beers on the counter. Ron paid for them before taking both of them. He left the pub and walked down the lane to the pond that was by the Burrow. He walked down the pier and sat on the edge. He looked out to the pond and opened one of the beers. He set the other beer top the side. He took a drink of the beer and thought of his best friend of thirty-nine years.

Harry and Ron had come to this place after the war. They were both hurting. Ron had come here first to get away from his family…

* * *

><p>"Here," Harry put a beer in front of Ron's face. Ron took it and Harry sat down next to him. Ron took a sip of the beer. Harry sat there just drinking his beer not say anything. Ron knew that he was waiting for him. They both thought about the war and what happen there until Ron said something.<p>

"It should have been me," He said.

"What should have been you?" Harry asked. Harry knew what Ron was talking about.

"It should have been me to die not Fred." Ron looked out to the pond.

"Why would you say that?" Harry asked.

"Everyone notice Fred, if it had been me no one would have notice that I was gone."

"I would have notice," Harry said softly. "I'm sure Hermione would have too."

Ron turned to look at him. "You would have."

"Yeah," Harry took a sip of beer. "You are best friend." Ron smiled. He felt a little better and saw that his friend was hurting too.

"What is wrong, Harry?" Ron asked him.

"All of those people die for this," Tears formed in Harry's eyes.

"And their deaths weren't in vain. The world is better place for their families. So don't beat yourself up." Harry smiled. "Harry, I challenge you to live life like it was your last day to live."

Harry nodded. "Ron, I challenge you to live your life the way Fred would want you to." Ron nodded. "What would Fred make you do now?" Harry asked.

"He would tell me to go and kiss that girl in the house that is waiting for me." Ron smiled for the first time in a while. "You should do the same, Harry." Ron said.

"I don't think I should kiss Hermione, she might kill me." They laughed. Ron hit him with his shoulder.

"No, I meant my sister," Ron said.

"You think she would still have me after I broke up with her," Harry had a worried look on his face.

"I don't think she ever broke up with you." Ron whispered. Harry nodded. They finished their beers before getting up and headed back to the house.

* * *

><p>Ron smiled as he thought about the first time that they sat at the pond. It was the first of many that summer. They sat there after Hermione and Ginny told them that they were going back to school. How they both decide to go to the Auror Department. It was hard to say goodbye but was glad when the year was over. They had moved on through the years where they moved in with the love of their lives.<p>

The next one that came to mind for Ron was the day before Harry was going to propose to Ginny…

* * *

><p>"What wrong, Harry?" Ron could tell that his friend was nervous about something all day at work. Ron handed Harry a beer and sat next to him.<p>

"I'mgoingtoaskGinnytomarryme," Harry said. Ron knew what he said but wanted Harry to say it again.

"What was that?" Ron smiled.

"I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me," There was a smile on Harry's face. Ron was happy that his best friend was going to ask his sister.

"So what's wrong with that," Ron asked.

"I'm afraid that she is say no," Harry looked away.

Ron rolled his eyes and hit his future brother-in-law on the arm. "If I know my sister she is not going to say no. She has loved you since she was five." Harry laughed.

"I guess you are right," They finished drinking their beers.

* * *

><p>Harry was there when Ron decide to do the same thing. It was the day before Harry and Ginny's wedding.<p>

They came after the rehearsal dinner, they were both in their dressrobes. Ron had grabbed some beers before Molly kicked them out to go to Harry's and Ginny's flat. Harry was leaning against one of the pole with his sleeves rolled up with the beer. Ron was leaning against the other pole with his beer. He was down to his vest.

"Can you believe it I'm going to get married tomorrow?" Harry had a silly smile on his face.

Ron laughed. "No, I thought it would take you a little longer with Ginny deciding on what she wanted."

Harry nodded. "I know," They were quiet for a second.

"I'm thinking that I will be here in a year or two depending on Hermione," Ron smiled.

Harry sat up. "What? When are you going to ask her?" He smiled.

"Soon," Ron smiled. Harry hit him on the arm.

"I'll give you permission to do it tomorrow," Harry couldn't hide his smile.

"Thanks, mate," Ron took a sip of his beer.

"I give it six months after she says yes," Harry smiled. Ron smiled back and was glad to tell someone what his plans were.

* * *

><p>Ron made his way to the pier with the tip of his wand leading him. He had gotten a note from Harry asking him to meet him at the pond. He saw that Harry was already there with the beer. Ron sat down and Harry handed him a beer. Ron waited until Harry said something. He didn't have to wait long because he said what he was thinking.<p>

"I'm going to be father," A smile spread on Harry's face.

"What that is great," Ron hit Harry on the back. "What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it just six months after we were married."

"So, you and Ginny can do it." Ron smiled.

"Don't say anything until we make the announcement to the family," Harry asked. Ron nodded. "We are going to wait until after your wedding." Ron nodded. He opened his mouth to say that they could tell the family when Harry stopped him. "No, this is your time and I want the best for you and Hermione. If it gets out the baby of Harry Potter will be here, it will top your wedding." Ron nodded and understood what Harry was saying.

* * *

><p>Ron sat there waiting for Harry to show up with the beers. He had just got some news today.<p>

"Here," Harry handed him a beer. "What's up?" He sat down next to Ron.

"I got some news today," Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Hermione is pregnant," Ron smiled.

"That's great. You guys are going to make great parents after taking care of me all those times." Ron and Harry laughed.

"My little girl is gone," Harry heard before he could sit down.

"Only to Hogwarts," Harry said. "She'll be back at Christmas." Harry tried to reassure his friend.

"I know," Harry didn't understand. He had sent his two son off.

"I don't understand? I sent off James and Al today." Harry asked.

"It's different with girls," It was all Ron had said.

* * *

><p>"I understand what you meant two years ago," Harry said as he sat down next to Ron. Ron handed him a beer as he smiled.<p>

"It different with your little girl," Ron took a sip.

"With your boys you feel that they can take care of themselves but with girls worry about them just a little more." Harry said.

"Yep," Ron hit him on the back. "Just don't tell your wife about it."

"Wouldn't dream about it. Ginny would say that she is just as tough as her brothers." Harry smiled.

* * *

><p>Their kids were home from school for the summer and Ron asked Harry to meet him here after his dinner with family. Ron had brought the beers. "Rose brought a boy home today." Ron said after he took a sip.<p>

Harry looked at his best friend. "Who?"

"Scorpius Malfoy. They have been dating since Christmas." Ron said. Harry nodded. He didn't see a problem with it.

"Hasn't Rose brought boys home before?" Harry asked. He remembered the times that Ron would grumbled about the boys that Rose brought over before.

"Yeah but this is different," Ron looked at his friend. "He is here to stay. I can see the love they have for each other."

"Oh," Harry said.

"Yeah, I'm losing my little girl," Ron gave a sad smile. "The good thing is I know he is a good guy and he will take care of her when she will allow it." They laughed because Rose a strong young woman.

"You'll never lose her," Harry patted him on the back. Ron laughed.

"Maybe," Ron looked at his friend.

"Remember that when Lily brings a guy a home." Ron gave Harry a smile.

"What are you talking about no boy in his right mind would want to meet me?" Harry smiled.

"That is the thing, he won't be in his right mind." Ron laughed as Harry moaned.

* * *

><p>Ron was wondering what Harry needed because he had dinner with his family. All the kids were going to be there and Harry wouldn't miss that for the world. He paced with the beers. He saw Harry make his way over to him. He took one of the beers before sitting down. Ron waited for Harry to say something.<p>

"James is talking about asking Sarah to marry him," Harry smiled.

"Really. That is great. What is the problem with that?" Ron asked. Harry seem happy about it.

"Nothing but you remember when you said that Scorpius was here to stay. I think that Sarah is the same way because his face just lights up when he speaks of her. I just can't believe my son is growing up and ready to start his own family. Where did I go right?" Harry laughed. Ron laughed with him.

"You were a good father and James is going to pass that on to his children." Harry nodded.

"Just think that this is going to happen for a while." Harry said. Ron nodded. He waiting for Hugo to announce his engagement soon. Rose was married last summer.

"Yep," They sat there thinking about their children and wondering what their lives are going to be like in the years to come.

* * *

><p>"That was the last time that Harry and I sat there drinking beer," Ron looked at the crowd and saw his sister and nephews and niece sitting in the front row. "Harry was a good friend. We have been through so much with each other from fighting bad guys to being parents and not knowing a thing." Ron the caught the eye of his wife who was sitting next to their kids. "He will always be my best friend." Ron picked up the beer that he had with him. "To Harry Potter and I will always drink a beer for him. And sat at the pond because I know he will be there." There wasn't a dry tear in the crowd. Ron took the beer and got off the stage and took a seat next to Hermione.<p>

He was going to miss his friend but he would see him every time he looked at his children or sitting at the pond drinking a beer. He was hoping that they would sit there and tell each other about becoming grandparents and grow older there. Ron smiled because one day he was going to see his friend again someday.


End file.
